The present invention pertains generally to a tool or apparatus for supporting and positioning a vehicle wheel assembly during wheel removal and installation on the axle mounted hub of a vehicle.
In the removal and installation of a wheel assembly, the assembly must be momentarily elevated for alignment of the wheel lug openings with the threaded lugs on the axle mounted hub. Tools and apparatus are disclosed in prior U.S. patents which are directed toward accomplishing this objective as for example the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,207,443; 1,920,350 and 4,771,531 to mention a few. The tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,350 is of interest in that it discloses tubular rollers one each in place about a frame arm for rotatably supporting a wheel being changed. The tool is somewhat collapsible for storage purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,531 is of interest in that it shows a wheel changing tool with wheel supported arms. The known tools are not intended for use by the typical owner of a large vehicle or motor home where tire size prevents manually lifting and positioning of the tire into place on the axle mounted hub. Further, the known wheel changing tools are not readily stowable in a car or motor home.